


Unprofessional

by gallavichtrash (destielbooty)



Series: short gallavich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dad Mickey, M/M, Teacher Ian, Teacher!Ian Dad!Mickey, Teenage Yevgeny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielbooty/pseuds/gallavichtrash
Summary: Mickey is called to the school to have a talk with Yev's literature teacher, what meets him is not what he had expected.





	Unprofessional

Mickey walks the high school corridors damning his son. He loves the kid, but honestly, he'd love him a little more if he hadn't chosen his day off to get in trouble. Some say Mickey is a workaholic, but the truth is he doesn't really have a choice. He was all alone with a kid, and the really needed the job, of course his boss knew that, and the prick used this information to get Mickey to do not payed hours. And all he had planned for today had been to stay in the sofa and drink while watching shitty TV.

He found the classroom where he was expected and he opened the door without knocking first. Maybe, if he had been called while he was at work, he'd be in a better mood, and maybe then he would have showed manners.

"I'm sorry dad, I told him not to call you!" Yevgeny said as soon as he saw his father walk into the room. The fifteen year old seemed really intent to let Mickey know that he had nothing to deal with this. By the angry look the redhead sitting in the teacher's desk, that wasn't true.

"Don't worry, kid," he told his son, grimacing a little bit, then he turned his eyes to who he assumed was the teacher. And he was starstruck. It was indeed a redhead, young, probably on his thirties just like Mickey, and he had pretty, green eyes that were focused on him. "Why did you call me?" He asked, trying to compose himself.

"I called you, Mr Milkovich, because Yevgeny punched a student today," the teacher said, and his deep voice almost made Mickey shiver. Almost. Okay, maybe he did shiver just a little bit.

"The fuck did you do that for?" He asked, drawing his eyes from the hot teacher to his son.

Yevgeny's face was red, "he was being an asshole. He started talking about you and being pretty fucking homophobic. And pretty sexist too. Overall, he was being a dick, and he deserved to be punched. Hard. In the face."

Mickey huffed in amusement. "What did he say?"

"About you?" Yev asked, and Mickey nodded. Only then, he looked at the teacher, who -Mickey realized- was frowning. "He said you were never at home because you were out fucking fags. And he fucking laugh. He didn't laugh so much when I knocked his teeth out of his mouth."

Mickey laughed, feeling proud of his son. He had been violent when he was younger too, but in his case, it had been bad violence, always wanting to get what he wanted. His kid, though, was a fucking superhero. "Well done."

At this point, the read haired teacher let out an indignant huff. "Go wait outside, Yevgeny," he said. The teenager rolled his eyes but obeyed, getting out of the class fast. Once they were alone, Mickey was receiving the end of a very disapproving look. "Mr Milkovich, I don't think you understand what's going on."

"I do understand what's going on, Mr Teacher, you called me on my first day off in two fucking weeks just to tell me my son has given a little prick what he deserved," Mickey rolled his eyes, not so attracted to the redhead now.

"Look, I'm not saying Yevgeny didn't have a motive, but it's not the first time he has resorted to violence to resolve his problems, and we, as an institution, are against that policy. If Yevgeny gets into more trouble, they-we will expel him."

"They, huh?" Mickey smirked, and he saw the teacher rolling his eyes. "I don't see you agreeing to that, Mr Teacher."

"My name is Ian Gallagher, Mr Milkovich, and I am not okay with violence."

"But you don't think my kid should be expelled," Mickey guessed.

"I think we should be talking to the other student's parents... too, not only to you."

"Did the kid at least black off?" Mickey asked, rubbing his face.

"I'm pretty sure he did." When he looked up to see the Teacher's face, he saw him smirking, which made him smirk.

"Why don't we talk about this expelling thing over dinner?" He asked. He couldn't believe he just asked out his son's teacher, but he has no regrets.

"That would be really unprofessional," Ian answered, not actually saying no.

"Yeah, satisfaction after saying that a student got knocked off is pretty unprofessional too, but you don't seem to care that much about that."

Ian smirked and took a piece of paper. He wrote down his number and gave it to Mickey.


End file.
